


A Winter's Tale

by thejitomyri



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitomyri/pseuds/thejitomyri
Summary: Jiyong hates Christmas. Seungri is determined to change that.





	A Winter's Tale

**Jiyong thinks that Christmas is a waste of time, or in other words, a fucking waste of time. His lecturer had taught him that it was best to place an emphasis on things that made him angry. There’s no need for people to be so happy in this disastrous icy weather, covered to the tip of his nose in scarves and turtlenecks.**

**The college student has had enough. His fingers shiver at any form of contact outside of his gloves. His backpack makes him ache from all the art supplies buried deep inside of it. It’ll have to be his workout for the day, another excuse not to go to the gym.**

**The last bus out of the city campus is delayed for another 10 minutes, and at this rate walking to his apartment seems to be more favourable. Except, his shoes are glued to the ground, too cold to even move. He’s surprised that he’s managed to grab his bus pass without dropping it out of his shivering hands.**

**The only source of comfort is the street lamp above, and even that is nearing the end of its days as it flickers - a constant reminder that it’s too late at night and that he should be in his bed instead. But darn him, no darn his apartment mates who had left campus earlier,** ** because ** **fuck friendship bracelets and all those best friends promises, right Youngbae?**

**He’d say darn Youngbae to hell, but Jiyong has a heart and Youngbae deserves heaven. Youngbae is the epitome of puppies and everything sweet. Except for today, darn Youngbae to heaven.**

**Youngbae is all that is right in this cold miserable world. As are Daesung and Seunghyun. They’re all blessings, and maybe Christmas isn’t all that bad. It’s just his cranky student self-annoyed as the year draws to an end. Yes, that’s it.**

**And even though today he walked into a door, forgot his apartment keys, dropped his wallet deep into the snow and almost got ran over, it can’t get any worse than this, right?**

**Of course, Jiyong is always up for a challenge.**

**Even if that challenge is wrapped in a jacket, a scarf, a beanie with jet-black hair sticking out, the most adorable eyes he’s ever seen in his 22 years of life, and he’s stood frozen at what’s just happened. Yeah, Jiyong loves challenges.**

**“Fuck!”**

**It takes a good three seconds for Jiyong to snap out of his daydream because the stranger is about to pat him right down there, but his hands stop midway.**

**“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too. The snow is just so slippery and I was really looking forward to drinking that and now it’s all over your pants. Really you owe me cause you were standing in the way an--”**

**“Fuck!”**

**Now it’s Jiyong screaming and patting at his pants trying to take away the scathing hot drink that’s left a wet patch on his favourite pair of jeans.**

**“Are you fucking blind?”**

**The jeans were expensive too.**

**The younger male looks taken aback. He can’t be any older than 21. The poor boy looks beyond offended.**

**“Well, you shouldn’t be standing in the way!”**

**“I’m the only one here, I can stand where I want.”**

**“** **No** **you can’t!”**

**“Listen, my bus is coming and I’m not going to miss it.”**

**The boy flares his nostrils from behind his scarf. Well, that’s what Jiyong thinks he’s doing. Jiyong pushes past him ensuring to leave a little shove. And it seems that they’re as dramatic as they come here on campus as the younger one falls onto the small pile of snow.**

**“Dumbass, you could’ve killed the baby!”**

**“What baby?” Jiyong panics. He’s not exactly sure why but he’s panicking.**

**“Me!”**

**The Universe is really testing him today.**

**And it will test him no more. The young student can sit in the pile of snow for all he cares. He’s got a bus to catch and that’s far more important. He takes a glimpse at the time board to see when his bus is due, he’s done more than enough waiting. It’s felt like forever.**

**The Universe is really having it’s fun today.**

**“Cancelled? Are you kidding me!”**

**He doesn’t care who sees him now, he stomps his feet angrily into the snow with his fists curled at his sides. He’s earned the right to do this now. This Christmas season is the worst, and something goes wrong every fucking year.**

**But he knows that this anger isn’t going to get him anywhere. And as annoyed as he is he’s got a heart. After all, it’s just the two of them. Him and some boy sitting on a pile of snow.**

**The boy removes his scarf and Jiyong’s heart may have defrosted somewhat. The younger one has the cutest pout with a pair of beautiful lips to match. His lashes are just gorgeous and he’s not entirely sure why cause it’s just small strands of hair.**

**Youngbae had once told him that this is what falling in love was like. But Youngbae first girlfriend was still his current, and he himself has gone through many. Youngbae can save his sappiness for another time.**

**Jiyong sighs and stretches his left hand outright for the younger to grab a hold of. He eyes it with his Panda-eyes. As if it’s going to bite him. He needs to build trust with that hand. And eventually, he does as he takes it and stands firm on his feet. Bless his heavy jacket for cushioning his fall.**

**Jiyong gives an annoyed sigh. The walk back to his apartment isn’t far, only a good 15 minutes. Well actually, it’s only 20 by bus. It’s 45 minutes by walking, and it’s simply part of the package for choosing the cheapest renting option. A bus was the least he deserved today.**

**Funnily enough, the only warm part of his body is where panda boy decided to leave his mark with what he’s now figured out to be hot chocolate.**

**“Where do you live?” Jiyong questions.**

**“Huh?”**

**“I said where do you live?”**

**Panda-boy takes a step back. “Why should I tell you?” he eyes Jiyong from head to toe.**

**Jiyong sighs heavily, “Because even if I just had the worst day ever I’ve still got a heart and will make sure you reach home safely. It’s literally 11pm and it’s dangerous for anyone to walk home alone.”**

**“I’ll wait for the next bus.”**

**“The next bus out of campus isn’t until 5 am.”**

**“I can wait.”**

**Jiyong’s not an asshole, only when he wants to be of course. He’s not going to leave someone alone waiting late into the night by themselves.**

**“How far do you live from here.”**

**“An hour walk.”**

**“Mine is 45, I’ll walk you to your house if you need me too.”**

**The boy stares at him and then shakes his head. “I don’t feel comfortable.”**

**“Fine, you spilt hot chocolate on my favourite pair of jeans and I’m still willing to be kind but if you don’t want my help that’s fine. Have a good Christmas.”**

**He’s done his good deed for the day and darn the Universe if it wants to punish him for it. The 45-minute walk was going to be the worst of his life, but it was better than waiting until 5 am for the next bus.**

**The path ahead is nothing but snow, street lights, murmurs of some students and cars driving past. Other than that it sends shivers down his spine, and knowing his luck his earphones probably aren’t even working today. It’ll just be him, his thoughts and--**

**“Sir! I’m coming!”**

**Jiyong stops dead in his tracks. “Sir? How old do I look to you?”**

**The boy shrugs and then blinks. Fucking cutie.**

**“I don’t know.”**

**“Take a guess.”**

**He thinks for a moment. “In your 40s.”**

**Now he’s just feeling insulted.**

**He kicks at the boy's shins, but not hard enough to send him flying. “I’m 23 you asshole.”**

**“Hey! It’s not my fault you look grumpy, miserable and are wearing ugly checkered pants.”**

**“It’s called fashion look it up.”**

**“That’s such an old comeback. See, you are old.”**

**“Then how old are you Panda?”**

**The boy blinks. “How old do I look?”**

**Jiyong is disheartened that the boy doesn’t take Panda as an insult.**

**“I don’t know. You tell me.”**

**“I’m 21! And before you ask, yes I resemble a Panda and it’s not my fault. My name is Seunghyun but you can call me Seungri.”**

**Jiyong tsks, “My Seunghyun isn’t as rude as you.”**

**“You have a boyfriend?”**

**“No! I would never date my Seunghyun. I’m just saying he’s better than you.”**

**“Jiyong, you’re so annoying. All Seunghyun’s are good.”**

**“How do you know my name? Have some manners, you’re younger than me.”**

**“Okay Hyung! And it’s written on your jacket. You must be rich to customise your name into your jacket.”**

**This boy was something else and Jiyong isn’t even sure where to begin.**

**“I’m an artist. I study Art design.”**

**Seungri blinks.**

**“That’s cool! I study business.”**

**Jiyong jokes, “You don’t seem smart.” it’s a little jab over that hot chocolate.**

**“Yeah, well you don’t seem like an artist either, especially from your terrible fashion choices.”**

**“Fair game.”**

**Maybe just maybe, Jiyong regrets being kind for once. It was going to be a long walk.**

**It’s been five minutes and Seungri walks like he’s got ten deadlines to meet in three days. Jiyong is already out of breath because he also doesn't want to be left behind and be alone. It’s already a dangerous world out there, and the least he could use is the company of this stranger.**

**“Tell me about yourself.”**

**“Like what?”**

**“Are you from here? Your dialect isn’t really one I hear often.”**

**“I’m from Gwangju. Got a scholarship!”**

**“You don’t look smart.”**

**“You’re really mean Hyung.”**

**“I don’t want you calling me Hyung.”**

**“I can end it right here and blame it on you.”**

**Jiyong stops in his track, an eyebrow raised to challenge the younger. “You wouldn’t. You don’t even have a debt to be wiped out.”**

**“Fuck you’re right.”**

**A silence passes. Seungri doesn’t really like the sound of snow against his shoes.**

**“Any plans for Christmas.”**

**Jiyong scoffs. “The deal was that I walk you home safe and sound, not for you to bore with your voice.”**

**“Yes, but any plans for Christmas?”**

**The boy’s eyes are sparkling and Jiyong feels a shimmer of hope in his heart. They’ve just met but it feels like a lifetime of love or whatever else it is.**

**“Christmas is a waste of time and a way to feed into capitalism. It shouldn’t be a thing and you don’t need to show your love for people through gifts.”**

**Seungri blinks.**

**Jiyong feels bad. He’s positive he’s broken the young boy's heart. Shattered it even. Perhaps stomped on it and tossed it aside. Dammit Jiyong. Maybe he’s being a bit too miserable so really he’s earned the right to say whatever he wants.**

**And his new friend Seungri just seems to add to the problem. The younger stops** **infront** **of him and steals a stare, locks it even. Christmas is a joyous occasion for Seungri because as a student receiving anything is the greatest thing ever. Even a hug and it seems that Jiyong could use one right now.**

**Hugs work wonders.**

**And just as expected he does just that. He engulfs Jiyong into a tight hug swaying, rather tossing, him side to side within his embrace. Jiyong feels his feet lift off the ground and he’s going to puke from motion sickness.**

**Then Seungri sets him down after shaking him intensely, breaks them apart and smiles. A smile brighter than the Christmas lights and street lamps. Jiyong is speechless.**

**“For your cold dead heart.”**

**And truly, Jiyong is still speechless.**

**Seungri is thankful that looks don’t kill.**

**“You almost killed me with that hug.”**

**“Oh come on! Cheer up, it’s Christmas!”**

**“You didn’t seem thrilled to be with me back at the bus stop. What changed?”**

**Seungri shrugs kicking snow as he goes, “I wanna make it home in one piece. My baby misses me.”**

**“I assume that this time the baby isn’t you?”**

**Seungri shakes his head. “She’s the sweetest girl. I couldn’t leave her back home cause I’d miss her too much so I brought her up with me, luckily my landlord let me keep her because I paid extra rent. I worked my ass off before I moved here.”**

**“The things you do for love, eh?”**

**The boy smiles to himself, “I love her so much. She was a bit sick a few nights back but she’s recovered now, but I let her sleep in my bed and I slept on the floor.”**

**“You make your girlfriend sleep on the floor?”**

**Seungri’s eyes widen, “What? No! My baby is a dog!” he fishes his phone out of his pocket to show him a picture, instead it goes sliding out of his hand and into the snow, sitting firmly atop a small snowman.**

**Jiyong isn’t entirely sure why Seungri talks about his dog like it’s human. He’s even more confused that Seungri is a dog person.**

**Jiyong simply watches from the footpath as Seungri hobbles over to the snowman and forcibly takes his phone back. He doesn’t miss the younger kicking the snowman over either, destroying it to pieces. There would be a crying kid in the morning.**

**Needless to say, the last several minutes have been the weirdest of his life. This beats the time when Youngbae got drunk out of his mind and ran naked across campus. He still hadn’t been able to live it down.**

**And certainly, it’s been the fastest he’s ever had a friendship develop. If he could even call it that.**

**“Oh man, my phone just died.”**

**“That’s unfortunate now you can’t let your dog-girlfriend know when you’re reaching home.”**

**“She knows I’ll reach home. It’s true love.”**

**Jiyong gives a roll of his eyes. He doesn’t want to break the little one’s heart so he keeps his comments to himself.**

**But it seems that Seungri can read through him. “Cats are cool too!”**

**“Mine wouldn’t like you at all.”**

**“It seems it doesn’t like you either.”**

**Jiyong is offended. Cats love him. What is there not to love?**

**“Shut it lover boy.”**

**“I haven’t dated in so long.”**

**Jiyong is bewildered. It seems this boy never shuts up, as if he’s everything in his life that has got a story to tell. Seungri doesn’t even take a breath in between his storytelling.**

**“He killed my hamster.”**

**Seungri doesn’t let Jiyong get a word in. Jiyong doesn’t even need to get a word in, he’s too confused.**

**“He overfed it and she died.”**

**Is he supposed to feel sorry for the kid? Offer his condolences?**

**“I’m sorry?”**

**“Don’t worry about it! She was getting old anyways. I’m glad she left in a good way, you know?”**

**“By being overfed?”**

**“It seemed painless.”**

**Jiyong halts and blinks, his mouth agape. Seungri looks at him.**

**“What?”**

**“You’re a fucking weird kid, you know that?”**

**“I’ve seen things that you haven’t!”**

**“Not everyone owns a fucking hamster.”**

**This time Jiyong doesn’t let Seungri get a word in. Instead he pushes past him and walks off. It’s late at night and some college kid is going on about his dead hamster. He just wants his bed, and some hot chocolate, and for this stupid holiday to be over.**

**Except, it’s not going to be over once he gets into that bed of his, and it seems that Seungri doesn’t plan on letting him go anytime soon.**

**The younger boy runs towards him, his backpack going side to side and his bangs bouncing against his forehead. Jiyong can’t help but giggle behind his scarf at Seungri’s button red nose.**

**Seungri is going to apologise. Of course he will.**

**“Why are you so mean?”**

**Or maybe not.**

**“Come again?”**

**“Why are you so mean?”**

**Seungri blinks.**

**Jiyong blinks.**

**Seungri blinks again.**

**Jiyong wants to break his bones.**

**Seungri doesn’t take a second longer and he’s got Jiyong in between his arms.**

**“Hyung! It’s Christmas! Be happy!”**

**Jiyong feels lighter as he’s being swayed side to side in the middle of the footpath. The boy was strong even though he didn’t look like it. A dead hamster would make anyone strong.**

**Unfortunately, Jiyong is simply not in the mood as he breaks the two apart. He’s heated and angry. And Seungri realises it all too late.**

**“What the fuck is your problem?”**

**He swears he hears Seungri squeak.**

**“Hyung, I just wanted to make you smile.”**

**“Smile? For what? I don’t know a fucking thing about you and you’re out here being an absolute fucking idiot. Can’t you find someone else to annoy?”**

**Seungri steps back and Jiyong feels like an asshole. Yet, Jiyong steps forward.**

**“I don’t need your go-luck-happy bullshit. Leave me the fuck alone, go and annoy your family.”**

**“They’re not** **here.** **” Seungri whispers.**

**“What?” Jiyong shouts a little too loud.**

**“I’m not going home for Christmas, I can’t afford it.”**

**And at that Jiyong feels like an absolute piece of shit. The poor boy just wanted to spread some Christmas joy and he had managed to ruin it all in one go. Except, Jiyong’s pride tends to do the talking. A whispered “whatever” has him brushing past the young boy.**

**He feels guilty.**

**The walk home continues in a quiet manner. Jiyong glances over his shoulder and finds Seungri walking quietly. He’s staring at his shoes as they step on the snow, a small pout across his lips. He’s so adorable Jiyong just wants to cuddle him. But, Jiyong’s pride says otherwise.**

**He’s learned** **alot** **about the young boy within the last several minutes of their walk together. There was no doubt that he made friends easily, but as it was the Christmas season all of them would have headed home.**

**Seungri was lonely.**

**Five minutes pass and Jiyong hears a sneeze. A sneeze so loud that he sees Seungri jump high at his own action. Jiyong giggles. But no, he’s mad at him.**

**“Hyung, do you have a tissue?”**

**Now, Jiyong isn’t that mean. He does have a heart. He takes one out of his pocket and hands it to the other boy. He’s thankful as one can get. Jiyong’s heart softens at the sight.**

**His mind screams no but like Seungri said, it’s Christmas. What else is there to do than spread joy?**

**And Jiyong cracks.**

**“You’re spending Christmas alone?”**

**Seungri keeps a distance, and now it’s Jiyong’s turn to gain the trust.**

**“Yeah.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Why?”**

**“Yeah, why?”**

**Seungri shrugs, “You don’t need to know. You barely know me.”**

**Oh, that stings.**

**“Maybe I want to know.”**

**“Hyung, we just met.”**

**Jiyong shrugs, “I think I have the right to know especially when you told me about your dead hamster.”**

**Seungri giggles at that.**

**“I came on too strong.”**

**“You sure did.”**

**Seungri sighs. “There’s a few problems with the business back home. So to save up on money I decided to stay back.”**

**“Problems such as?”**

**“I don’t want to get into it, but just problems.”**

**“Tell me the problems.”**

**“No, it’s personal.”**

**“Alright fine, I’ll let you slide on that.”**

**“Thank you.” He whispers.**

**“You don’t have anyone to spend Christmas with?” Jiyong asks again.**

**Seungri shakes his head and gives a deep sigh. “I had Daesung but he’s out with his boyfriend’s family.”**

**Well darn, it really was a small world.**

**“Kang Daesung? As in Seunghyun’s boyfriend?”**

**Seungri’s eyes light up at the name. “Yes! He’s dating that really tall dude. They’re so in love it’s disgusting.”**

**Jiyong is shocked. Maybe Seungri isn’t all about love and happiness.**

**“Hey! Seunghyun loves him** **alot** **, I think it’s cute. He deserves it.”**

**Seungri blinks until he connects the dots.**

**“Wait, you’re Seunghyun’s friend Jiyong!”**

**He’s famous in his own right.**

**“Oh my God, he never shuts up about how annoying you are with your art supplies everywhere even though he considers himself a walking art piece. It’s actually kinda weird because I agree with him but there’s a limit to boasting you know? I consider myself an art piece but I wouldn’t shove it in people’s faces that’s just** **ru** **\--”**

**Unfortunately for Seungri, Jiyong can’t stand a rambling younger, and finds it only appropriate to shove snow into the younger’s open mouth. Seungri doesn’t swallow, he spits.**

**“I have sensitive teeth!”**

**“You should’ve thought about that before you rambled your life away.” Jiyong grits.**

**His night as been a trip enough as it is. It was just supposed to be to head home, take a warm shower and sleep the holidays away. Instead he’s in the snow walking home a talkative student who has one too many problems on his hands.**

**Seungri pouts. Jiyong’s frustration plays no role in his misery. He’s got more important things to worry about.**

**“See, I would have been home right now if it weren’t for you. You even ruined my hot chocolate.”**

**Okay, maybe he does have a role.**

**“No one asked you to walk into me.”**

**“No one asked you to stand in my way.”**

**He kinda likes this feisty headed boy.**

**So feisty that they’re standing so close to each other that Jiyong swears their noses are touching. He’s never really been one for having his personal space invaded but this isn’t all that bad. But, from what he’s learned in the past 35 minutes, Seungri is really good at ruining the moment.**

**“Isn’t this where we kiss?”**

**Jiyong almost stutters at that response, but he does fall back onto the snow landing with the softest of thuds. Maybe Christmas isn’t that bad after all, and not to mention his mouth does the talking before his brain lets him.**

**“You’re going to have to earn that right.”**

**Seungri smirks. “I’ll work my ass off to do so.”**

**He’s not entirely sure what’s happening but he’s not entirely letting it go either.** **Infact** **, it seems Seunghyun was right about Daesung’s best friend, the enthusiastic and loud-bubbly Seungri. The boy was something else.**

**“Wait, I’m almost home!” Seungri points to the row of apartment buildings a three minute walk away from their current spot. They’re lavish for a student, but then again scholarships work wonders.**

**Seungri starts heading towards his destination but not without a final goodbye.**

**“Thanks for walking me home. I appreciate it. I should see you around sometime?”**

**Jiyong nods, “You should.” A genuine smile.**

**And then Seungri turns and walks away. Have goodbyes always been this empty? But Jiyong knows he’ll see the loud-mouth boy again. He looks forward to it. And the joy of Christmas has him thinking of other things.**

**“Wait!” Jiyong shouts the loudest he ever has, so loud it stops Seungri dead in his tracks.**

**Seungri turns on his heel with his eyes wide in surprise. “What?”**

**The younger had merely walked 20 steps before his name had been called. There really was no need to shout, but Jiyong was funny like that.**

**“Do you,” Jiyong scratches the back of his head, “You know?”**

**“I know what?”**

**“Do you wanna spend Christmas with me?”**

**And Seungri’s eyes shine so bright that they outshine the street lamps. He takes Jiyong into a hug with so much joy and Jiyong lets him do so this time.**

**“But I didn’t get you a present.”**

**“Consider this new friendship a present.”**

**And maybe Christmas isn’t all that bad after all.**

**“Oh, and you still owe me a new hot chocolate.”**

  
  
\--

hehehe


End file.
